zedrelonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Feast of Fortune
Overview The Feast of Fortune is an event held annually by Mr. Steffort, consisting of three rounds of challenges between two parties. The Feast is often attended by rich nobles that form the participants of the event. The winners of these challenges are greatly rewarded. The hosts of the Feast are * Mr. Theodore Steffort * Falken - Mr. Steffort's personal assistant. * Giselle - A golden haired human woman. The members of the Feast are generally invited by letter, attached with a teleportation bead that leads to Steffort Manor. This is how each member of the Issum Ignis adventuring party first came to the Manor, and met. In the year where Issum Ignis (at that stage temporarily and playfully called Team Rikka) participated, the other opposing team was that of the Band of the Scorched Skull, who were veterans of the tournament. Feast of Fortune 1654 F.W The two groups that were chosen for this Feast were: * Issum Ignis * The Band of the Scorched Skull Round One The first round of the Feast of Fortune held in 1654 F.W was an arena battle against a fearsome foe. In this year, that foe was the Evil Jester, a living construct made to taunt, tease, and deceive the participants. In the battle that ensued, Yorlin was taken out in the first round by a horrible spell, and the Issum Ignis party struggled to bring the Jester down and eventually succeeded. After Issum Ignis derfeated the Jester, the Band of the Scorched Skull had their turn, and defeated the monster quicker than that of their opponents. The Jester itself can allegedly not be killed, as each time after its defeat, it simply cackles and seeps back into the ground awaiting its next foe. Round Two The second round of this Feast of Fortune was a labyrinth challenge that tested the patience, endurance, and wits of the participants. The teams were each allegedly transported to a different maze and had to find the teleportation circle that would lead to their escape. Inside the maze there were many traps and treasures hidden among various challenges. Some of these challenges were things such as the Mirror Room - where the images in the mirror were not a true reflection of the items in the room. The items had to be rearranged in such a manner that it correlated with the version displayed in the mirror. Only then the room would unlock, letting the participants pass. The adventuring party found an Alchemical Jug and a pair of valuable emeralds from the eyes of a petrified medusa - similar to the one that they had to fought earlier in the maze. The remains of some of the previous contestants were also found in this maze. It is said that the maze still contains many hidden magical items and treasures, if one is brave enough to go back and search. Round Three The final round of the Feast of Fortune was a Party vs Party Battle Royale between Issum Ignis and the Band of the Scorched Skull. In this battle, Neriah cast the ''Hold Person ''spell on Thulbek the Dwarf, completely eliminating him for the duration of the fight. This made the battle much easier, as it was essentially a 5 vs 4 battle between opponents of similar strength. the battle ended with the Issum Ignis team as victors. In the final moments of the battle, Thesiel entered a blood rage, completely devouring the Gnomish Druid, Tukma, of the Band to everyone's shock. It was here that Thesiel's companions vowed to travel with him to his College to discover what ails him in the attempt to dispel his strange behavior or curse.Category:Events